Full Metal Alchemist: A Different Brotherhood
by Age15
Summary: This is where I drop a OC of mine *Cough* Self Insert *Cough*, into the world of the FMA: Brotherhood. First of all, I am going to warn you, my OC probably won't meet the Elrics for a while, and you'll see why later. Second, I'm just dropping this first chapter to test the waters, and if enough people are interested, I'll continue uploading chapters. And if not..meh we'll see.ENJOY


Hello there, this will be my first story of FMA: Brotherhood I will be writing about. Of course none of the characters of FMA are actually mine but I sure wish they were. Now enjoy the reading, review politely and have a Dapper Day.

**Edit:*Facepalm to the FACE* Realized Adrienne was a girl's name, thanks to White Bloody Queen for pointing that out to me. Just to let you know the main protagonist is a guy. :D Sorry for the confusion and I hope to update soon.**

* * *

**Ignorance is Bliss**

* * *

There was just whiteness all around. The first thought in my head, was that I was dead. For nothing else could explain this weird….dimension I had landed myself in. Well that or I had become insane, either way I was screwed. But then a feeling of being watched came over me, like that feeling you get when someone is looking at you without you're knowledge. Quickly I did a one-eighty and came face to face, or stone to face, with a door four times my size. And that was just about the only thing noticeable about it.

Other than being huge as hell, it was a plain stone door, with a seam straight down the middle to show it was even a door in the first place. Another unique aspect of the doors was that they didn't have the cracks, pits or small imperfections that came with stone. It was just two perfect pieces of stone that was used as a door.

_"Well, well, well…It seems a non-Alchemist has decided to enter my realm. How…**Intriguing**."_ Voice's came out of the ether of whiteness, the sound again behind me. It was like dozens of voice had converged to create that one sentence. Male, female, both high pitched and deep and everything in between were used all at the same time, almost like a crowd had spoken.

"The fuc-"Was the first thing that came out of my mouth but it froze at the sight of the strange…creature in front of me. It was humanoid. If pressed for more the only thing I would say about it was that there was no color to it, just a faint shadow of where it should be. But in front of that shadow was just a white figure, as bleached as the rest of the odd realm I had found myself in.

_"How odd that humans of a different dimension could find the ability to make the same mistakes as humans of my domain. How disappointing."_ When it spoke a wide almost crazed smile adorned its face. Almost too wide for the face to contain it, but yet again it wasn't a true smile that I physically saw. Just the shadow of where the mouth and teeth should be. It sat in a relaxed sitting position, one arm resting on an upturned knee as the other leg was crossed underneath it.

Words tried to come out of my mouth, but came out more like, "I- Wh- Whe-? The hell-" They sounded even more pathetic when compared to the crowd of voices of the creature.

It waited patiently for me to gather my shattered thoughts in a semi organized manner, though the crazed smile on its face didn't do any favors.

The first words out of my mouth though were resigned, almost hollow, "I'm dead, aren't I?" The way I said it seemed more a statement then a question.

It tilted its head, _"Oh? And what makes you think that?"_

I motion around the empty space, "This could be a very good room of whiteness in an insane asylum, but the fact that the last thing I remember is an explosion happening in the near proximity to my face and body would disprove that theory." The voice that came out of my mouth was bitter, sarcastic, something that I always did whenever I was in a stressful or annoying situation. Right now though, that fake bravado was the only thing that was keeping my sanity in check.

The voice's chuckled though the mouth stayed still, _"True, your body did die. But not before you activated the circle."_

"The what, now? And what are you? I highly doubt you're an angel." The sentence could have been interpreted as rude, but the creature didn't seem at all deterred by my question, in fact it smiled even wider if possible, and raised its arms in seeming happiness.

_"I'm glad you asked!"_ He paused as if to heighten the tension, _"I am what you call the world. Or perhaps the Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps truth, or perhaps all, or perhaps one, and I am also…"_It pointed at me,_"You."_

As soon as the last word echoed out into the empty space there was a loud boom behind me and turning I saw the stone doors open slowly to pitch black. A heartbeat later, and a vertical eye opened and filled the darkness, a pale grey eye with rings in the iris looked balefully back at me.

_"Welcome, you little fool, to a world beyond your pathetic perception."_ The last statement was filled with glee, the voices sounding like a lynch mob about to hang a criminal on a tree. Seconds later, black thin hands numbering in the dozens came crawling out the door, all of them converging onto one point…Me. I won't make excuses, I screamed. I turned to run from the hands, terror welling up inside of me at the sight of those unnatural appendages coming at me.

But before I could take even a step in the opposite direction, the hands grabbed at me lifting me easily off the ground. They dug into my clothes, skin, and hair all getting a hard grip on me as I tried to break away from them. My flailing was useless though, as the tiny hands had grips of steel as they slowly but surely dragged me towards the eye in the door.

I screamed some more as I passed the threshold of the stone doors, and they slowly started to close, intending to trap me inside what I knew was to be some sort of hell I did not want to experience.

_"You should feel grateful. Not everyone gets an opportunity like this."_ My screams were ignored, the creature sounding like I should be happy of what was going to happen to me. _"I will destroy your ignorance and show you the truth!"_

I uselessly tried to keep the door open with my bare hands, but that did little to deter its movements, and the hands insistent pull. And with a boom the doors closed and I was engulfed in darkness.

The hands dragged me further into the darkness, me kicking and screaming the whole way. Then a point of light entered my vision and suddenly in a rush images assaulted my eyes as they rushed past me. Pictures of people, cities, even diagrams were shown to me that I had never seen or heard of before, flashed before my eyes like a demented slideshow. Though that was the least of my worries as soon, information were assaulting my mind. Stuff that I never knew or cared to know about burrowed into my brain like tumors with about as much feeling.

Chemistry, biology, every branch of science dealing with matter took refuge in my memory and stuck there like moss. Then history of a world I never knew about, cultures of people that I knew did not exist back home, and just information, information, information and more god damned information just kept pouring into my skull! It packed into my skull, almost like whatever was doing this to me was trying to fill a bag already full of stuff despite the seams about to tear apart!

And then it was over. There was another boom of the stone doors closing behind me and I was in the white space again with the…no Truth. I was with Truth again. I found myself bent at the waist, my hand clutching my head as if to keep it from exploding. But now this new information was tucked away neatly in my head, like it had always been there, like I knew about this foreign information my entire life. Somehow I now knew information only the best and brightest of chemists and scientist could ever hope to remember, but I knew I should not know about this!

Then there were those other bits of knowledge Truth had shown me, "Alchemy?" I didn't realize I said it aloud, but then the flash of light during my final moments matched this new information. A flash of electricity, usually following the activation of a transmutation circle, but the circle I saw was far more complex than the new alchemical circles I was given in my mind and I highly doubted I could replicate and use it without killing myself.

_"Human Transmutation more specifically."_ Truth piped in. Remembering my estranged host I straightened up shakily giving him my full attention, _"You accidentally activated an inert Human Transmutation circle, though one that was meant to travel between dimensions."_

"But how? My world….My world only believed alchemy to be a type of chemistry only used by old men that believed in its philosophy more than its actual powers. How was knowledge as complex and alien as this get into my world?" The new information was helping me a little, but the question of how information from a different dimension supposedly overlapped to create what was apparently a taboo for any alchemist to perform.

Truth shrugged, _"You humans are a creative lot. Annoyingly so. Now how was it?"_

I blinked and pointed at the door, "You mean my sojourn through that pit of darkness?" Truth nodded the grin adorning its face once more.

I rubbed my jaw, and glared at Truth, "I don't care if I find the secrets of the universe in there, I don't EVER want to go through that again."

A pause and I turned back to the door, a thoughtful look on my face, "But even despite the pain of going through there, it is very tempting to ask to go through there one more time to see if the secret is in there." Then I turned back to Truth with a scowl on my face, "But why give me this information? Why show me all this shite ton of images and information, when you yourself said I was already dead?"

Truth chuckled again, _"Because you used a creation of MY domain. And I thought the Elrics could use a helping hand."_

My eyes widened, as a revelation struck me, "You mean-?"

Truth stood, _"No more talk, you've overstayed your welcome. And all the information I could give you considering your toll. Unless you wish to give up more?"_

My face paled rapidly, terror returning to my gut as Truth approached me, "Toll?" I asked weakly.

Truth grinned nastily, _"Surely you remember how this works Adrian After all you did see this exact scene happen to the Elrics. And despite bringing you here, I can't break the rules."_

And with that I felt my mouth force open and my eyes grew huge with terror, as I saw black hands first yank my mouth open, and rip flakes of my tongue straight from my mouth. I saw Truth opened up his own mouth, with a newly created pink tongue and licked non-existent teeth like some starved, deranged animal.

_"It's an equivalent exchange, right? Future Al-che-mist?"_

The loss of my tongue was followed with screaming, though this time it was in a dark place lit by alchemical energy and my screams of agony were echoed off of stone walls instead of just being swallowed by empty whiteness. Yelling, and shouts were the last thing I heard as I passed out from the pain in my mouth and blood loss.

* * *

As you can see this will be about an OC of mine stumbling into the world of Brotherhood. And of course he knows about the Elrics because of watching them on a TV show. I really tried to grab the pure experience entering the gate without just copy and pasting Ed's experience. And don't worry, Adrian new knowledge of alchemy and science they are the bare basics. He still needs to learn a lot about alchemy to be any good at it, and if he wants to be a master needs a teacher to set him on the branch of alchemy he likes. But the info he does have are now more deeper then just the basics from watching TV so he wont look stupid about stuff that should be common knowledge. As for why Adrienne lost his tongue...well I let you interpret that before giving you my own head canon.


End file.
